The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and should not to be construed as limiting the subject matter described in the present application.
The present invention relates generally to high throughput image formation. Many known imaging systems use single beam illumination to image complex shapes. For example, single beam illumination imaging systems are used in many products, such as cathode ray tube systems and plotters. Single beam illumination imaging systems are also used in lithographic systems for fabricating mask works for projection and contact lithography. In addition, single beam illumination imaging systems are used for direct exposure systems that write images directly on to a work piece.
Recently, multi beam imaging systems have been used to increase imaging throughput. For example, multi-beam imaging systems are currently used in high throughput dot matrix printers, ink jet printers, and laser jet printers.